Inside Out (Looney 74-113 Style)
Looney 74-113's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Newborn Riley - Newborn Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Marvel) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brnady & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (Looney 74-113 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney 74-113 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney 74-113 Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney 74-113 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney 74-113 Style) - Rarity Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney 74-113 Style) - Brave Heart Lion My Bad *Inside Out (Looney 74-113 Style) - Lowly Worm Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney 74-113 Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney 74-113 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Rarity standing S1E19 CROPPED-1-.png|Rarity as Disgust Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Anger Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Toodles Galore.JPG|Toodles Galore as Jill Anderson Tom.jpg|Tom Cat as Bill Anderson Tigger-the-tigger-movie-5.2.jpg|Tigger as Bing Bong Lola - Dear John.png|Lola Bunny as Jill's Joy Petunia Pig.jpg|Petunia Pig as Jill's Sadness Char 34713.jpg|Melissa Duck as Jill's Disgust Bugs-bunny-bugs-bunny-21.5.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Bill's Joy Daffy-duck-daffy-ducks-quackbusters-6.05.jpg|Daffy Duck as Bill's Sadness Marvin the Martian.jpg|Marvin the Martian as Bill's Disgust Bert.png|Bert as Bill's Anger Ernie.jpg|Ernie as Bill's Fear Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Meg Foghorn-leghorn-plucky-duck-show-8.44.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Dream Director Twilight sparkle vector by ikillyou121-d7rqs4u.png|Twilight Sparkle as Rainbow Unicorn Tweety-bird-the-sylvester-and-tweety-mysteries-10.9.jpg|Tweety Bird as Jangles' Joy Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Jangles' Sadness Wile-e-coyote-looney-tunes-reality-check-19.1.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Jangles' Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Jangles' Anger A-Goofy-Movie-Open-Road.jpg|Goofy as Jangles' Fear Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Jordan The Loud House Lincoln Nickelodeon.png|Lincoln Loud as Jordan's Joy Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Jordan's Sadness Vlcsnap-2017-08-06-14h17m45s246.png|Pepe Le Pew as Jordan's Disgust Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Jordan's Anger Princess Silia Spacebot.png|Princess Silia Spacebot as Cool Girl's Joy Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Cool Girl's Disgust Penelope Pussycat.png|Penelope Pussycat as Cool Girl's Fear Category:Looney 74-113 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Alyson court/mel blanc/tara strong Category:Jim cummings and others